Wolf Like Me
by Seph Meadowes
Summary: "Oh boo hoo, your drama!" Written for Day #15 of The Month of Caroline challenge. Mason/Caroline. Complete.


_Baby doll I recognize  
>you're a hideous thing inside<br>if ever there were a lucky kind it's  
>you you you you<em>

**- TV On the Radio, Wolf Like Me**

* * *

><p>"<em>Caroline<em>." Mason growled out her name and glared at her with enough intensity to make any other human look away.

But Caroline wasn't human and she glared right back, crossing her arms over her chest and temporarily distracting him with the generous amount of cleavage her top was providing him.

He wouldn't put it past her to cheat like that. The little blonde could be quite crafty when she wanted.

Caroline's eyes were twins of blue fire. That's what she was, nothing but fire and passion and heat. And he kept burning himself by playing this game with her.

"This has to end, Caroline." He told her sternly. No room for objections.

She just scoffed and rolled her eyes at him, reminding just how immature she still was. "I don't see why it has to." She pouted at him, that damnable cute pout. "You're just being dramatic again."

He wanted to balk.

Dramatic? He was being dramatic?

"How about cautious?" He countered. "Your mom's going to hunt me down with her shotgun once she learns what I've been doing with her seventeen year old daughter."

"Oh boo hoo, your drama!" She exclaimed in mockery and he snapped.

The next second he was pushing her up against the wall of her bedroom, his larger hands like steel bands on her arms as his breath tickled the soft skin of her doll-like face. He stared down at her in anger, his eyes bright gold and his teeth clenched. All the while she stared up at him in boredom.

"Are you quite done?" She deadpanned and he stepped back, his hands falling away.

He closed his eyes as he tried to regain control of himself and his emotions. "I'm sorry."

This was what she kept doing to him, driving him crazy, pushing and pulling until he was at the very fringes of his control, until all he could feel was the animal inside him, waiting to be unleashed.

That's what made her dangerous. She did this to him.

That and she was a seventeen year old girl who was also the daughter of the sheriff. Caroline Forbes was a death warrant wrapped with blonde curls and long shapely legs. Add in that she was a teen werewolf – absolutely deadly.

"It's okay," Caroline cooed as she went closer to him with no hesitation, wrapper her arms around his middle and resting her head comfortably on his chest and sighing in pleasure. "You didn't mean it."

No, he didn't mean for any of this to happen. He didn't mean to have to mentor a teenage werewolf girl because nobody was helping her and he didn't want to see more deaths in his hometown. He didn't mean to start feeling this way for this girl. He didn't mean for her to start pursuing him with the determination only known to a wolf and succeeding until he was hers, body and soul, man and animal.

He didn't mean _any_ of this.

By all means, she should've gone for his nephew instead. They were the same age, knew each other their whole lives and were very similar personality-wise. The two of them would've made sense.

Him and Caroline? No sense at all. In fact, illegal even.

"Caroline…" He started again but she shushed him with a finger to his lips.

"I love you." Her eyes were crystal blue and he couldn't look away. "And my birthday's in a month." She shrugged all careless smiles and sweetness. "It's no biggie, Mason."

No biggie. God, that just reminded him how much older he was than her.

And if that wasn't sick than–

"_Mason_, stop it." Her voice was suddenly stern, eyes narrowed. He looked down at her in surprise.

"We're werewolves, babe." She grinned disarmingly, the severity in her face dropping in a blink of an eye. "Do rules really apply to us?"

He didn't really know how to answer and he was saved from doing so when she reached up and kissed him full on the mouth, ever eager to deepen the kiss until he was groaning in appreciation.

Well, he supposed she was right.

* * *

><p><strong>Written for Day #15 of The Month of Caroline challenge with the pairing MasonCaroline.**


End file.
